All for One Lonely Mountain
by Lyric Dreams
Summary: We all the know the story of our Oakenshield Company, but what most people don't read about is their only female companion. Arien is their final member and was there the day Smaug attacked. This is her side of the story.
1. A Start

**A/N: I do not own The Hobbit but I do own Arien. Hopefully this is a good story. Please review and follow/favorite.**

_Fire roared as I stood in the Great Halls of Erebor as the beast attacked. I ran towards the doors as I heard a cry from the fire-breather and over that cry I heard my name being called. I looked to the voice and saw Dis, Thorin's young sister running towards me. I stop and ran back to her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her along to the doors. The dragon had entered the Halls. _

_I pushed Dis to the doors and went to stand next to the other warriors and as I did a fire was blown into my face…_

I woke with a gasp as I shot up in my sleep from the vivid dream – memory. I swung my legs over the side of the bed in the Prancing Pony's room and breathed deeply to calm my breathing. I stared into the air as I remembered the attack on Erebor. I lifted my shirt up to under my chest and looked at the burn that marred my right side down to my thigh. It ached every time I dream of that day. I sighed as I pulled my undershirt down and got up.

My memory switched to the thoughts of Dale and its rich vine and vale. It was a peaceful city that was before you reached the doors of greatest kingdom known at the time; Erebor.

_Thror, King under the Mountain, was the mightiest of the kings. His kingdom was an enormous mountain with a massive gateway built into the side. On each side of the doorway was huge statues of previous leaders of the mountain. It held vast chambers and carved statues. It was known for its jewels and gold as dwarfs were forgers of all kinds and were creators. I once stood to the left side of the King along with my father for we were his greatest warriors. _

_The skill of a dwarf was unequaled and they went deeper into the heart of the mountain where they found a rare jewel; the Arkenstone. Thror named it the King's Jewel, for he took it as a sign that his rule was divine. _

_But soon the days grew dark and the years of peace dwindled into sour watchful days. Thror gained a sickness that most lords succumb to… the sickness of greed and only bad things will follow._

_Soon enough the fire drake from the north attacked._

My memory slowly went away as I prepared for the day. I sighed as I locked the memory in the back of my mind.

I've been to many places in 245 years of life. Mirkwood, Laketown, Gondor, and Rohan. I've forgotten to introduce myself to my readers. I'm Arien, a Halfling as my mother was a Dunadain Ranger and my father was a dwarf, raised in Erebor, as I was. When I was born my mother died and my father bought me to Erebor where I stayed until I was 74. That was when Smaug attacked. My father, Tosur, died when the dragon attacked the Great Halls. When the dwarfs lived in exile I was with them for a good five years. After that I travelled.

My story starts when a wizard decided that I was needed for a certain quest. I was taking a rest outside of Bree when a known wizard made himself appear to me…


	2. A Quest

Chapter One: A Quest?

Sitting just outside of Bree in a tree was me. I sat against the trunk with my black trouser covered legs laid out in front of me crossed. My arms were also crossed in front my chest which was covered in a black tunic and long coat. A belt hung snuggly on my hips over the tunic to keep it in place. My belt was decorated with my long sword and several daggers and knives. My tunic was short sleeved and my hands were covered by leather, fingerless riding gloves. On my feet were leather boots that went up to mid-calf.

My head was tilted up, watching the sky and clouds with my soft red lips turned up in a slight grin. My green eyes were glazed over in thought with some of my ebony hair strands falling in front my eyes. The rest of my hair was pulled back into two braids connecting at the back so that the majority was kept out of my face.

I sat there for a long while before a noise from below woke me from daydream. I blinked and looked down at the bottom of the tree and grinned at the familiar face. There stood an old friend, Gandalf. My grin widened into a big smile as I quietly started to climb down and you could see more weapons on my back, my long bow and arrows. When I got to the bottom branch I flipped upside down in front of him.

"Why, hello Gandalf!" I greeted him. His mischievous smile greeted me, like it always does. His wise eyes twinkled with happiness.

"Hello Arien!" he said. "How are you doing this day?" His gravelly voice asked me as he rested both of his hands on his staff.

"I'm doing well, my friend. How about yourself?" I smiled.

"Wonderful, wonderful."

"What brings you here?" I asked him tilting my head, curiously.

"Well I have an important question to ask of you, my dear friend." He said.

"And what may I ask is that?" I ask as I flip down and stood in front of him. I had to pull my neck all of the way back because he was a giant compared to my height. I was just smaller than a dwarf but bigger than a hobbit.

"I must request you accompany me on a quest. I cannot give you details right now but you must know it requires a great deal of courage, bravery and stealth. If you were to come to a meeting I am having at Hobbition in a week's time, everything would be explained."

My face split into a grin at the thought of a quest. I've become restless the last months from just travelling. "Well of course, Gandalf. I'll come meet you. Where in the Shire may I ask?"

His smile grew at my answer. "Good, good. It is at Bag End. If you cannot find it, a mark will be on the door." He said as he clapped me on the shoulder. "Now I would very much like to hear of your travels of the last two years. Come, lets head to the Prancing Pony in Bree for a mug of ale." He kept his on my shoulder as he led me into Bree.


	3. A Happy Gathering!

**N/A: I do not own anything related to Hobbit except for my characters. Thanks guys for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. Hopefully more of you like this story. On with the next chapter my friends. **

Chapter Two: A Happy Gathering!

The week had passed quickly enough while I stayed in Bree. The morning of the day I was to meet Gandolf at Bag End, I left the Prancing Pony behind me and headed to Hobbitation. I expected to reach there at nightfall.

I reached the Shire just before the sun had set and spotted a hobbit walking by on a trail and decided to stop him. I grabbed him with a smile to ease his worries. "Good evening, Master Hobbit. I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction of Bag End?"

"Why of course, My Lady. Just head up that way and his door is the green one a little ways down." He pointed just up a hill a few meters in front of us.

"Thank you, Master Hobbit." I nodded my thanks and headed up that way.

When I came upon the door I noticed a rune on the door, slightly glowing, showing Gandolf had been there. I pulled the string for the bell and waited for the Hobbit to answer the door. I heard shuffling to the door and the door opened.

A male stood about to my shoulders with curly brown hair. His brown eyes stared at me in confusion and one of his hands was stuffed in his vest pocket. He wore brown loose trousers and spoke. "Can I help you?"

"Arien Barenfield, at your service Master Hobbit. And yes you can. You see, an old friend invited me here. He said to meet him here." I grinned at him after doing a traditional Dwarf bow, because my father did teach me something about manners before he passed.

He hesitated for a second before greeting me in kind. "Bilbo Baggins at yours, My Lady... Who is this 'friend'?"

"He goes by many names but one widely known is Gandolf. Gandolf the Grey."

"Yes, he did come, this morning. Talking of adventures and quests... nasty things they are." He went on with a sigh of disgust at the mere thought of a quest or an adventure.

'Doesn't get out much does he?' I thought to myself as my lips quirked up slightly in amusement at Bilbo's explanation.

"Oh! Pardon me! Come in, come in! You can wait for him inside. I was just about to fix supper." He said as he waved me in. "I can take your coat and your..." He paused at the site of my weapons. "Weapons. I'll put them by the door." He took them and set them by the door.

"Thank you, Master Bilbo. You have a lovely home." And he did. It was a lovely place and felt homey and inviting. It slightly reminded me of Erebor before the beast attacked. I smiled slightly at the thought of the once great mountain and followed Bilbo in his kitchen as he talked.

"You can just call me Bilbo, My Lady. And thank you. Please join me in the kitchen." We reached the kitchen and he waved me in first.

"Then just call me Arien, Bilbo." I smiled at him.

"I'll fix you something to eat then, shall I?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"I insist. After all you are a guest."

He fixed supper and he asked questions about my travels and I spoke of the many places I had gone in my many years. He joined me at the table and we enjoyed more pleasant conversation with each other. I told him more stories of my travels and I could see the longing for adventure in his eyes. His expression was hilarious after he learned my age. He told me of his mother and things about his other relatives that tried to steal from him.

An hour passed and he was on his third helping of supper when the bell rang throughout the home. We were in the middle of a conversation about my time in the Blue Mountains. His hand had paused while putting lime on top of his fish and looked at me.

"That must be the wizard." He said as he stood up. He walked to the door and I stood to lean in the door space. I watched as he opened the door and there stood a Dwarf. But not just any Dwarf, an old friend, Dwalin.

"Dwalin, at your service." Dwalin bowed as per Dwarven custom.

Bilbo hesitated like he did with me. He doesn't know how to handle these types of things. "Bilbo...Baggins at yours." He said closing his robe he had put on just a moment before.

I smiled big as Dwalin came in, taking off his fures and put them in Bilbo's hands. "Where is it Laddie?" He looked around in the den, not spotting me yet.

"Where is what?"

"Food, he said there be lots of it."

I laughed at that, trust Dwarves to be thinking about food first. My laugh drew Dwalin's attention to me and his mouth grew into a smile that reached from ear to ear. "Well I never, Arien Barenfield. I never thought I'd see you again in all my years." He clomped towards me and I met him halfway and we gripped each other in a tight embrace. He then laughed as he lifted me off the ground slightly. I laughed and he put me down.

"Dwalin, it's so good to see you." We patted each other on the shoulder. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I turned us towards the kitchen so he could eat.

"So, how's your brother and what's this I hear about a quest?" I asked him as he sat down where Bilbo was sitting before.

Bilbo slowly followed us and sat at the window and stared off. Dwalin sat down and started eating.

"Doing wonderful. He should be on his way here of he shows up." He said with his food stuffed in his mouth. "_**He**_is suppose to come and explain about taking back the Lonely Mountain." He grinned at me in excitement.

My face split into a smile. He finished the food and turned to Bilbo. "It's good, this. Anymore?" Bilbo snapped back into reality, shaking his head and getting up. He looked around for a second before spotting a plate of rolls and picked them up. He paused before grabbing one off the top for himself and stuffing it in his pocket. He sat the plate in front of Dwalin.

"I'm... I'm sorry. It's just... I wasn't expecting company." Just then the door bell rang again. I smiled in amusement as Dwalin paused in his chewing.

"That'll be the door."

Bilbo walked to the door and Dwalin took up exploring the Hobbit home and found a jar with pastries. He stuck his hand in them and tried to get some out. I took the jar from him and grinned at him as I poored some out into his waiting hand. He grinned sheepishly at me before saying his thanks. I smiled at him before looking towards the door as I heard. "Aha! Evening brother! And to you, Arien!"

Dwalin grinned before replying. "By my beard! You're shorter and wider since last we met!" Dwalin walked towards Balin.

"Wider, not shorter. Though sharp enough for both of us!" Balin grinned at his brother. They clapped each other on the shoulder and I waited for it.

'3, 2, 1.' I counted down on my fingers and they smashed their heads together in Dwarf greeting. I chuckled and shook my head before moving to greet Balin myself.

"Good evening, Balin! How have you been, old man?!" If possible his smile grew even bigger at the site of me.

"Arien! Good to see you lassie! It has been awhile since I last saw you." He then grabbed me up in a hug. " I've been wonderful lass. How about yourself?"

"Same Balin. Just traveling more often."

"Ah! That's good. Learning the land more. You were always exploring when you were younger." I smiled at him. " Come brother, I'm parched and in need of some drink!" They walked to the kitchen and proceeded to find the pantry. Balin made Dwalin poor him some ale. I sat at the table with a smile on my face.

I'm glad to be seeing old friends again. Though sad because of seeing them age and I stay the same. The last time I saw the brothers was 30 years before, when I visited the Blue Mountains.

Just then I heard the last of Bilbo's rambling. "- and I'm sorry." He must have been trying to get us to leave.

"It's alright laddie." Balin said as he and Dwalin paused in their talk before going back to their talk and ale.

Just then the doorbell rang once more. Bilbo sighed before going to the door, mumbling to himself.

I laughed at the brothers as we moved back into the kitchen. "We need to make more room if we have to fit everyone." I heard Balin say. They started to move things around before lifting the table and moving it to what looked like a dining room. I grabbed a chair in each hand and followed the brothers and sat the chairs down on one side.

As we walked back towards the kitchen I stopped. I saw two Dwarves I've never met. One was a golden haired, handsome Dwarf with his hair to mid-back while his beard was small. His mustache was put into braids on both sides of his grinning mouth. He wore traditional furs and had his front hair pulled back to come into a braid down the back of his head. He was handing his sword to Bilbo. "Careful with these, just had them sharpened!"

I looked to the dark haired Dwarf, who was just as handsome as the other one. His dark hair only came down to his shoulders and his front hair was pulled back to keep out of his face. He wore leather instead of furs surprisingly. No beard was on his face but he had scruff along his chin and upper lip. He was looking around before he stopped at a chest that was put next to the door. "It's nice, this place." He then started to wipe the mud off of his boots on the chest.

"Thank you.. and-and can you not do that! That is my mother's Glory Box!" Bilbo yelled at him. Just then Dwalin came from behind me and grabbed the dark haired Dwarf around the shoulder.

"Come on Kili, help us move the stuff around." And moved him towards the dining room to help move things.

"Mister Dwalin!" Kili, whose name I now know, clapped him on the shoulder and followed him. Just before he entered the dining room he noticed me. His eyes widened a fraction and his mouth opened a little before growing into a big smile. "And who is this?" Just then the golden haired Dwarf came up onto the side of him. His reaction was the same as Kili's. "Kili-"

"Fili-" The golden haired Dwarf inputted.

"At your service" They said in unison. They bowed and opened their arms in greeting.

I grinned and replied "Arien, at yours." and did a bow as well. They must brothers.

Fili then stepped forward and grabbed my hand and brought it up to his mouth in a different greeting. He kissed my hand and then let it go after I raised an eyebrow at his greeting. "Wonderful to meet you, My Lady."

"You as well." I nodded at him.

Kili proceeded to do the same before they both went into the dining room, Kili stopping momentarily to glance back at me. I went to grab some more chairs as the door bell rang again. I heard Bilbo ranting as he went to the door, throwing down the weapons in his arms.

**N/A: By the way I haven't decided who I want my character to be with yet so...If you guys would give me suggestions that would be wonderful. **


End file.
